


Five Times McManus and Murphy End Up in Bed Together

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first two are from Sean's point of view.  The last two are from Tim's, and the middle one is third person (more or less).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times McManus and Murphy End Up in Bed Together

**Author's Note:**

> The first two are from Sean's point of view. The last two are from Tim's, and the middle one is third person (more or less).

 

Storms

“What about Ginny?” Tim asked.

“What about her?”

“She’s cute.”

“I guess so,” replied Sean. He was tired of Tim trying to throw girls his way. Especially when his heart was committed – to the last person Tim would ever think of as a possibility.

Sean bit back a sigh as a bright flash of lightning illuminated Tim’s room. It was almost immediately followed by a crash of thunder. Another flash and Tim flew out of his bed and into Sean’s.

Sean didn’t move for a second, as he struggled to access the part of his brain that lived in denial of his attraction to his best friend.

He found it, and scooted slightly away, putting as much distance as he could between the two of them. “Tim, what the fuck?”

Lightning struck again. Tim grabbed Sean around the waist, burying his head in Sean’s shoulder.

_Oh shit._

“Don’t tell anybody, okay?” Tim whispered.

There was a part of him that wanted to shout from the rooftop – I AM IN BED WITH TIM MCMANUS!!! Halle-freaking-lujah!

Tim continued, “I don’t want anyone to know I’m scared of lightning.”

Sean touched his hair, lightly, just once. “It’s okay. Lots of people are scared of lightning.”

“Don’t say anything,” Tim reiterated.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Tim pulled away and went back to his own bed. “Thanks, Sean. You’re a good friend.”

Sean closed his eyes. He’d heard that refrain half a dozen times in his young life, but this was the first time it broke his heart.

 

Vertigo

They shared a cab on the way back from the going-away party. Tim was three sheets to the wind, as evidenced by the way his head now rested on Sean’s shoulder. Sean was a little buzzed, but still sober enough to know that Tim was definitely going to need him tonight. Maybe the little alcohol he’d enjoyed would be enough to give him the courage to say all the things he wanted to say.

The cab pulled up in front of Tim’s apartment complex. Sean paid the driver, then helped his drunken friend maneuver his way up the two flights of stairs to the tiny one bedroom apartment.

Sean opened the door. Boxes, packed and labeled, were everywhere. Cabinets were open and bare. It was downright depressing.

Unwilling to think about Tim’s pending move, Sean directed Tim toward the bedroom. He sat Tim on the bed, then knelt and took off Tim’s shoes. Tim mumbled, “Thanks,” before falling back on the bed. “Everything’s spinning.”

 _Shit. There’s no way I can talk to him while he’s in this condition. He’ll either not remember anything I say, or worse, pretend not to remember._ He looked at Tim on the bed and smiled. _Still, there’s no way the night has to be a complete loss._

“There’s a way to deal with the vertigo.” Sean moved to the other side of the bed and lay down next to Tim.

Tim turned his head toward Sean, which judging by the look on his face had sent the world spinning again. “How?”

“Hold tight to something that’s not moving.”

“Like the nightstand?”

_Good Lord, this man would try the patience of a saint._

“Maybe something easier to hold onto.”

Tim looked around. After a moment, he observed, “You’re not moving.”

 _Thank you, Jesus._ “Not until you get your bearings.”

“No harm in trying it then.” Tim wrapped both arms tightly around Sean. Warm breath caressed Sean’s ear as Tim spoke, “Hmm. You steady my world.”

When Tim said that, Sean’s world was anything, but steady.

 

Dream

Murphy put an arm around McManus, pulling him closer. Their lips met, tongues entwining in a passionate kiss. Murphy backed up until his legs hit the edge of the bed, then he fell back onto the mattress, taking McManus with him.

Clothing disappeared with sudden urgency. Breathing grew unsteady. Hands and tongues danced over naked male flesh.

Finally McManus spoke, “Are you just gonna sit there, O’Reily?”

Ryan O’Reily jerked awake. He didn’t want to know what that dream was about. Or why this was the third night in a row that he’d had it. He did, however, know that come morning he would ask Gloria to give him some sleeping pills. That would take care of the dream. McManus and Murphy together, that was one thing. But him? Ryan O’Reily definitely ain’t no fag.

 

Business Trip

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He thought Sean would leap at the chance. After years of brushing aside the subtle clues that Sean had lain in his path, Tim was finally ready. At least, he thought he was. And where was Sean?

Downstairs. In the lobby. Trying to get them another room. With two beds.

Had Sean’s feelings changed that much? Maybe there was some other guy. Sean hadn’t mentioned it, but then again, Sean never mentioned he was gay either. Maybe he had a woman. But why hide that?

The door opened and Sean came in.

“Any luck?” Tim asked. He tried to sound hopeful, mainly because he knew that’s what Sean expected.

“No.”

Tim shrugged. “Okay.”

“There’s a karaoke bar downstairs. I met some guys from the convention. We’re going to meet there for a drink or two. Wanna come?”

Tim shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t sing anyplace where there are other C.O.’s present.”

Sean nodded, “You’re probably, right. You’ll be okay up here by yourself?”

“Yeah, there’s a Knicks game on. Go. Have fun.”

“See you later,” said Sean, and then he was gone. Downstairs. For drinks. With guys. Who weren’t Tim.

Tim grabbed the television remote, kicked off his shoes, and switched on the basketball game. He lay back on the bed and was asleep in ten minutes.

Tim was having an exceptionally vivid dream about Sean, so vivid in fact, he swore he could feel Sean’s lips briefly press against his. He struggled between dream and reality for a moment.

Then the bathroom door slammed shut, followed by the sound of water running in the shower. Apparently, this was his cue to move.

Tim removed his shirt and pants, laid them over a chair, then got back under the covers. He rolled onto his side, not wanting to face Sean. He heard the door open, and noticed as the bathroom light was shut off. Footsteps padded against the carpet, stopped, then the covers shifted as Sean got into bed.

Sean obviously knew he was awake. Was he supposed to say anything? “How was it?” he asked, finally.

“Fun.”

“What time is it?”

“A little after three.”

“Three A.M.?” The quiet of the room seemed to amplify the sound of Tim’s voice, because he wasn’t upset. Wasn’t pissed off that Sean had stayed out for...

He thought he heard Sean stifle a laugh.

Seven hours. He could go through two or three relationships in seven hours.

“Oh, for God’s sake. Go to sleep, Tim.”

Tim felt the covers move as Sean rolled away from him. Sean fell asleep, but Tim just lay there, eyes wide open, wondering if they’d ever get the timing right.

 

Storms

This morning, everything had changed. They had been forced to evacuate the prison. Sean had gone to Lardner with the group from EmCity, but Tim wouldn’t be joining them there – apparently Querns’ one month probationary period ended about three weeks early, there wouldn’t be a place for him at Lardner, or anywhere in Governor Devlin’s state for that matter. Tim was lost, so late that night, he drove to the one place he felt safe. It didn’t matter if it was raining, if lightning split the sky, and thunder boomed loud enough to rattle the car windows. None of that mattered.

Rain pelted him as he ran the short distance from the car to the front of Sean’s house. He banged on the door, frantically. Lightning flashed and caused him to wince as he mentally prepared for the sound of thunder. One one thousand, two one thous-BOOM. The sound of the thunder overrode the sound of the door opening.

Tim looked up and saw Sean standing there in boxers and bare feet, looking as if he’d just woken up. A little more disheveled than Tim had imagined, but it made a nice picture all the same.

They both stood there, still as statues until lightning flickered again. Tim stepped hurriedly inside and shut the door behind him. Thunder crashed again, making Tim cringe.

Just step forward. He’s right there. Just step forward.

“Still afraid of thunderstorms?” Sean asked, smiling.

“Terrified,” whispered Tim.

“It’s okay,” said Sean, extending a hand to touch Tim’s arm. Tim took a step toward him. Sean didn’t move away, so Tim moved a fraction closer. In his entire life, he’d never taken anything this slowly. He wasn’t sure if he was going to have to start this on his own or if Sean was going to help him out here. As he was lost in thought, Sean had circled him in a loose embrace and was ever so gently, pulling Tim toward him.

“Took you long enough,” whispered Sean, a moment before Tim covered his lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet at first, lips brushing against each other with infinite gentleness. Tim slowly traced Sean’s lower lip with his tongue, enjoying the taste of it, before slipping inside and fully tasting the man. So different from kissing a woman, harder, more intense. Sean’s arms tightened around him as their tongues moved against each other in a battle for dominance that neither man had any interest in winning.

Thunder crashed again, and thought intruded, making Tim break the kiss.

“You okay?” asked Sean, suddenly concerned.

Tim smiled, a little self-conscious, “I just realized that I’m soaking wet, and you’re half naked.” He dropped a kiss on Sean’s neck to let him know that he had no interest in stopping what they’d started tonight.

“Oh, I’m sure we can solve that problem.” Taking Tim’s hand, he led him back to the bedroom.

In all the years he’d known Sean, he’d never been in Sean’s bedroom. When they were kids, Sean would come over to Tim’s house to escape, and as adults, Sean was usually the one bringing Tim home, crashing on Tim’s couch to make sure he was okay in the morning.

It was just an ordinary room, clean, organized, not a sock on the floor, so unlike the current state of Tim’s bedroom. The bed was unmade which meant Tim’s assumption that he’d roused Sean from sleep was probably correct. Tim continued to look around the room. He was curious, sure, but also a little nervous. He moved over to the dresser, which was covered with framed photographs of family and friends. He picked up one of himself and Sean. Graduation, both of them in their caps and gowns, grinning like idiots.

Tim felt Sean’s arms around him, then watched as Sean slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Hands slid inside, tracing old wounds, the stray bullet from the riot, the jagged scar from where Omar shanked him. Sean removed the shirt and tossed it on the floor. “What will your cleaning lady say?”

“Fuck the cleaning lady,” whispered Sean, reaching for the button at the top of Tim’s jeans. “After all this time, I’d hang your pants from the ceiling fan if it meant getting them out of the way faster.”

Sean eased the zipper down slowly, as Tim’s dick strained against his hand. Tim had been turned on from the moment he made the decision to come here and it showed. Sean slowly turned him around in his arms and kissed him fully on the mouth. Then his neck, circling the spot near his earlobe with his tongue, then further down, his left pec, biting the nipple, causing Tim to moan and sway toward him, before doing the same with the right, lips floated over his scars, a belated effort to ease the pain.

Sean was on his knees now, slipping the shoes off Tim’s feet, and easing Tim’s jeans and boxers down until Tim stepped out of them. Tim pulled off his socks as well, not wanting there to be any further distractions, and not wanting to look ridiculous, either.

Sean had seen him naked before, bunches of times, but still, Tim held his breath, not sure what to expect. Warm lips teasing the head of his dick wouldn’t have been his first guess, but damn if it didn’t feel good. Sean tasted him all over, running his tongue from tip to base and back again before swallowing him whole. Tim began to move, thrusting against Sean’s mouth, loving the velvet feel of that tongue moving over the length of him. Sean grabbed his ass, pulling him in further and further, bringing him over the edge. Tim came, his orgasm bringing an explosion of sound and light in his brain that matched the tempest outside.

Sean rose to his feet and placed a sticky kiss on Tim’s mouth. His tongue swept inside and Tim could taste himself on Sean’s tongue. The thought of it made him hard again.

Still kissing him, Sean moved onto the bed. Tim climbed on top of him, eager to continue. Sean laughed, “Let me take off my shorts first.”

Tim rolled off of him. “Okay.” As he watched Sean, several thoughts raced through his mind. First and foremost, he was in bed with a very soon to be naked man. That thought alone made him a bit uncomfortable. Second, he had no idea what was expected here. Sean was generous with him, really generous, but Tim doubted he could do – that. Third, Sean was his best friend. With every other person he’d fucked, he could end the relationship whenever it started not working. He didn’t think he could do that with Sean. Oh, this was a bad idea. Why did he start it in the first place? And to stop it now, that didn’t seem fair to Sean, who was a good guy and had looked out for him all of these years. But was that reason enough to continue?

Sean turned back to Tim. He saw the panic in Tim’s eyes, knew no storm had caused this. He gently traced the line of Tim’s face. “Got inside your head, didn’t you?” Tim nodded. “It’s okay. Just relax. We’ll take it as slow as you need.”

“I-“ Tim started.

“You-“

“I don’t want to ruin it. You, better than anyone, know my track record when it comes to these things. If we... then I...”

“Nice try, Tim. Yeah, I know your track record. I also know you didn’t have a thirty-year friendship with any of those women, so I got no worries. And since I haven’t left you by now, although I’ve had plenty of reason to over the years, I’m not going to. Is that all you’re worried about or is there something else?”

Tim whispered, “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then we find something you do like. Tim, I’m okay with just sleeping next to you, holding you all night long. That’s really all I need.”

Sean moved in, gently brushing his lips against Tim’s. Tim placed his hands on Sean’s shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Tim moved with him, straddling Sean’s legs. Tim ran fingertips over Sean’s lips, down his neck, over his chest. Tim leaned in close and whispered, “I’d need more,” before kissing him again.

He backed off, running a tongue over Sean’s nipples as his fingers drifted lower. They hovered near Sean’s hard cock, floating over it, a whisper of a touch. Tim smiled, “Sleep’s not going to help you with that, my friend.”

His hands moved further down Sean’s thighs, all the way down to the soles of his feet. Sean bit back a laugh as Tim’s fingers skimmed over his feet. “Ticklish? Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Tim.” Sean pleaded.

Tim smiled, feeling more comfortable with every touch of Sean’s body. His hands started to move back up Sean’s legs, feeling the muscular calves, the strong thighs. He never appreciated the male body before, never had any reason to, but Sean... Sean was beautiful.

Tim ran his fingers over Sean’s cock and balls, touching in such a way as to commit this experience to memory, teasing with every touch. He saw Sean close his eyes, half in frustration, half in enjoyment. Tim decided it was time. His hand closed around Sean’s cock and began to move, slowly at first, then with a bit more pressure and speed. He could hear Sean’s breathing go shallow, watched Sean’s hips move to meet him as he brought Sean closer and closer to orgasm. Tim loved this moment, this feeling that he was in control. He locked eyes with Sean, saw the devilish gleam in Sean’s gaze and realized that Sean knew exactly what he was thinking. He always did. And he realized another thing too; Sean had better self-control than he did. Sean wanted Tim to keep stroking his cock. After almost thirty years of waiting for this moment, it was not going to end that quickly. Tim smiled, eased off the pressure, slowed his hand, and moved up to kiss Sean deeply as his fingertips continued their play. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he whispered.

Sean smiled. Tim closed his hand around Sean’s cock again, stroking him hard and fast. “Getting tired?” Sean asked.

“No,” Tim responded, then quietly, “I could do this all night.”

Those were the magic words. After Sean climaxed, kissed, and held him tight, he yelled out, “I AM IN BED WITH TIM MCMANUS!!!”

Tim laughed. “You’re not gonna yell like that every time, are you?”

Sean just smiled and drew him in for a slow, teasing kiss.  



End file.
